legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meowth
Meowth is a Pokemon and a talking one. He was once a member of Team Rocket and Slade's ensemble. Meowth has lived a harsh life which was his reason for joining the teams. Meowth was, for years, a member Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu and other Pokemon for Giovanni. Eventually he got tired of working for Slade and decided to quit and for real. Meowth is The4everreival's 12th Favorite Pokemon of All Time. Slade Strikes Back Meowth eventually made it and made friends with Tails, Luigi and Cosmo and then helped them against Slade and his forces. He, alongside Luigi, was the only character to stay on the teams. Alongside Slade, Terra also tried to kill him over the others due to his betrayal towards Slade. The Grand Summer Season Trek After Slade Strikes Back, he went back to the Pokemon world and made it big. Meowth eventually decided to return after Luigi makes his return and reunites with Bender, Skipper, Jorgen and Django by aligning with Luigi and the others. Luigi and him are basically old partners and they will be seen working together very frequently Totally Mobian Spies After the adventure Meowth joins the B Team for Totally Mobian Spies and he finds a file on the members of the Syndicate particularly Gehetsis. When he learns of Eddy and Fiona are in this too how will he react. Meowth is called alongside the main 6 of the team as they try to figure out how they can tell Eddy and the others about their many new friends. He reunites with Lizbeth and Edd as well. Meowth learns alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Big Boss, Snake and Stan about the Chaos Hearts from Dipper. Meowth tags along with Heloise to find Ghestsis possibly because he's the leader of Team Plasma a rival of his former team Team Rocket. Meowth like the group encounters he is hypnotized into thinking Guilty Spark is cute but he is snapped out of it with Isabella's help and also assistance with Bender, Skipper, Q, Heloise, and Pericles. When Meowth learns he's going to New York he believes that he came from New York. Meowth tags with Finn and the others and after Finn decides to go after Magic Man everyone else par Profion goes back to Pericles and Brain who have plans to stop Red Skull. Meowth makes bad puns about Krabby Patties, stating that just like Jack he doesn't like them. Meowth then assists Twilight and the ponies in rescuing the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ghetsis as the man annoys him a lot. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Meowth returns and helps his old friend Dib take on one of his old enemy Discord and his new enemy Sigma. Meowth helps his friends with what's going on and he points out he has serious doubt that Ice King will find a woman his age to love him. Friends: Tails, Luigi, Cosmo, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Dexter, Dee Dee, Starfire, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Axel, Emperor X, Peep, Luciaus and his gang, Blue. Bartok, Magneto, Meta Knight, Donald, Goofy, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Jack O. Lanturn, Frida, Sagat, Stan, Sari, Flame Princess, Q, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Isabella, Brick, Butch, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Alex, Asami Sato, , Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Scorpion, Delta Squad, Megaman X Allies and enemies Friends/Enemies On/Off: Jessie and James, Enemies: Slade Wilson, Terra, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, the Joker, Giovanni, Vilgax`s allegiance, Iron Queen, Ghestis, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Voiced by: Maddie Blaustein Gallery char_3738.jpg|I can do dis! Meowth--article_image.jpg tumblr_ljijatOEwL1qfh4l9.jpg|Aw, rats! meowth 3.jpg meowth 6.jpg meowth 7.png|Meowth and Pikachu's clone Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:Elementals Category:Guile Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pokemon Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Talking Pokemon Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Funniest Characters Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Normal Type Pokemon Category:Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Varys' Little birds Category:Villains Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Inuko Inuyama